Porno Kelliott
by sexglee
Summary: Escenas de porno entre Kurt Hummel y Elliott Gilbert.


Me senté en la silla del ordenador, mientras veía como Kurt comenzaba a quitarse la ropa para empezar a ducharse. El calor comenzó a apoderarse de mi polla, y comencé a ponerme duro.

-Elliott, ¿te importa que me duche? -Preguntó en bóxers ladeando la cabeza. -No, claro que no. -Sonreí intentando que no se notara lo rojo que estaba por la excitación de sólo imaginarme cosas con Kurt. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se fue, sin poder evitar acariciarme la polla por encima de los bóxers, comenzando a completarse mi erección. Me acaricié los testículos suavemente, escuchando cómo el sonido de la ducha que se daba Kurt llegaba hasta mi habitación, así que decidí bajarme los bóxers y los pantalones comenzando a masturbarme. Bajé mi mano por mi polla, retirando la piel del glande dejándolo al aire, soltando mi polla y viendo que se estampaba contra mi abdomen al estar tan dura, comenzando a masturbarme con fuerza. Llevé la mano libre a mis testículos, mientras me masturbaba con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo.

-Kurt.. -Susurré con los ojos cerrados de placer, meneándome la polla arriba y abajo, soltando gemidos ahogados, sintiendo cómo mi mano me pajeaba más rápido aún, sin darme cuenta de que el sonido de la ducha de Kurt ya no estaba. Seguí masturbándome con fuerza acariciando mis testículos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Noté cómo alguien entraba en la habitación, así que solté de golpe mi polla girándome y abriendo los ojos. Era Kurt con una toalla en la cintura, haciendo que mi polla latiera con fuerza de la excitación.

-Kurt.. Puedo explicarlo.. -Susurré, pero no podía. Sin decir nada, Kurt se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas, metiéndose mi polla en su boca sin vacilar, dándome una gran mamada. Le agarré la cabeza enredando mis manos en su pelo, sintiendo cómo Kurt se metía mi polla hasta la garganta, removiendo la cabeza haciendo que gimiera, acariciándole el pelo. Kurt bajó su boca hasta mis testículos.

-Garganta dilatada.. -Susurré excitado, viendo cómo Kurt masturbaba mi polla y pasaba el dedo pulgar por el glande haciendo que me removiera gimiendo.

-Práctica. -Kurt salivó mi polla volviendo a metérsela en la boca, bajando y subiendo su cabeza mientras me la chupaba. Kurt cerraba los ojos mientras disfrutaba del placer de tener mi gruesa y larga polla en su boca.

-Cómo la mamas.. -Susurré poniéndome de pie, comenzando a follarle la boca, cuando Kurt puso las manos en mi culo para que lo follara hasta el fondo. Saqué mi polla de su boca y lo levanté del suelo, dándole un beso húmedo sacando la lengua de su boca y chupándola, acariciando su polla erecta por encima de la toalla.

-Necesito que me folles.. -Susurró contra mi boca excitado.

-No tengo condones. -Susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

-Que me folles.. -Susurró decidido. Le quité la toalla y lo puse a cuatro patas en la cama.

-No eres pasivo. -Le dije en su oído, besando su nuca y sus hombros.

-Elliott, por favor.. Necesito sentir tu polla dentro.. -Me dijo cerrando los ojos moviendo las caderas contra mí. Puse mi cara entre sus nalgas separándolas, escupiendo en su entrada y lamiendo su ano, introduciendo un dedo en su interior un poco, escuchando cómo Kurt soltaba un grito de dolor. Dejé que se acomodara y metí un poco más del dedo, viendo las manos de Kurt enganchadas a las sábanas, gritando de dolor. Metí el dedo del todo sintiendo cómo sus paredes se amoldaban a mi dedo, palpitando en mi interior de dolor.

-¿Estás listo? -Susurré mordiendo las mejillas de su culo, masturbándome con fuerza.

-Sí.. -Dijo en un susurro, con expresión de dolor. Me puse tras él y escupí en la punta de mi miembro, poniéndolo en su entrada, viendo cómo Kurt se aferraba a la sábana, y yo me introducía lentamente en su interior. Kurt gritaba de dolor. -Me estás desgarrando. -Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza quejándose alto. Cuando estaba dentro me paré para que se acostumbrara a tener mi polla dentro, y luego empecé a follármelo fuerte. Kurt gemía de dolor, mientras daba palmadas en su culo, y él alzaba la cabeza, abriendo la boca casi a punto de llorar. Seguí follándomelo fuertemente hasta que en un momento sus gritos de dolor se transformaron en gemidos de placer y comenzó a masturbarse él mismo. -Fóllame Elliott joder. -Dijo moviendo las caderas contra mi polla para que se la clavara hasta el fondo. Comencé a embestirlo con fuerza clavando mi polla en su interior, subiendo una pierna a la mesa para tener más control al follarlo.

Kurt gritaba, gemía de placer mientras mis testículos chocaban contra su culo haciendo tope.

-Métemelo todo.. -Susurró Kurt gimiendo, mientras yo sentía que me corría.

-Kurt voy a correrme.. -Gemí, sintiendo cómo no podía más y solté un gemido alto y fuerte, soltando mi leche en su interior cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca.

Kurt gimió al sentir cómo mi corrida abrasaba su culo, y salí de él con mi polla llena de semen. Kurt se dio la vuelta y lamió lo que quedaba de semen en mi polla, mientras se masturbaba.

Me incliné sobre él y comencé a mamársela, clavando su polla hasta mi campanilla y moviendo la cabeza rápidamente. Kurt enredó sus manos en mi flequillo, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio.

-Joder, Elliott, joder.. -Gimió mientras mi boca se follaba a su polla, notando cómo se hinchaba en mi boca, apunto de correrse. -Elliott me corro en tu boca.. -Susurró soltando un gemido ensordecedor hasta que su polla comenzó a soltar leche en mi boca que intenté tragar como pude. Por la comisura de mis labios caía el semen, que recogí con los dedos y tragué.

Me incliné sobre Kurt y lo besé de forma húmeda, cerrando los ojos y enredando mi lengua con la de él.

-Mmmhhh.. Quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.. -Gimotéo Kurt sobre mis labios, chupándome la lengua.

-Cuando quieras.


End file.
